Camp Month
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AU. One month, every summer, Sakura and Sia get stuck by themselves, while everyone else they know goes to camp. Maybe, this year, they can make something of it. -Told In Emails- SasuSaku, GaaOC, traces of NaruHina. NOW COMPLETE. Lastchapterdiscontinued.
1. Week One

**Hi, everyone. Maybelle here, with another story for you.**

**It took me FOREVER to write this chapter. It took eighteen Document word pages and three days, but here's the opening chapter for a short story entitled _Camp Month. _**

**Man, am I tired!!**

**I ONLY plan for this to have five chapters, but it might extend a little bit or be under.**

**So.**

**Yeah.**

**I think it's going to be pretty easy to tell who's who BUT! if you have a question don't be afraid to ask, because I confused myself LOTS here.**

**THIS STORY INCLUDES MY OC SIA. She is Sasuke's older sister, but she's younger then Itachi. She and Sakura, are, like, best friends.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the ideas for this story and Sia. So...STOP HARESSING ME!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Camp Month**_

_**Chapter One.**_

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **My Boring Life.

Hiya, Saku. God, life is SOOOOOO boring right now, don't you think? With everyone gone?

Even Sasuke! My own brother! He left me here to the whims of my mother, father, and Itachi!

Itachi is SOOOOOO annoying sometimes.

Yesterday, he came into my room and was like, "Hey are you ready for cam-Oh, wait! You're not going!" And then he left.

Laughing.

I'm going to go curl up in my bed with a big pan of fudge, a romance movie, a box of tissues, and my laptop.

I'll be waiting for your reply.

I've-Got-The-Blues,

Sia-chan

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **MY boring life, and the mean people

Awwwww, poor Sia!

Itachi is so mean :(

Your brothers don't deserve to have you in their life.

They're ice-cold jerks with a hundred foot, steel custom made Uchiha pole stuck up their POMPOUS asses.

Lol. Unlike YOU, who's nice in every way…Except when you're hyper (which is most of the time).

Then you run around in circles, being nice to the people who deserve it, and eating out the fangirls (coughsluts/whorescough) and even the fanboys (THANKYOUSOMUCHFORTHAT1TIMEWITHLEE! You are my hero, Sia!)

Chocolate fudge sounds good right now. I might have to come over. What movie are you watching?

I-HATE-CAMP-MONTH,

Sakura-chan

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Not to point fingers, or anything.

Yes. You might just have to…(lol)

I'm watching _The Titanic._

(YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED SAKU! Hey…we should go somewhere this month. Do something. While everyone else isn't.)

It's making me cry.

And I'm not anywhere near the crashing part yet.

(The pole thing was awesome, Saku)

I-Look-Horrible-When-I'm-Crying,

Sia-chan

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **…Who are you pointing fingers at?

OMG, Sia, you are so cliché.

Nevertheless, the offer is EXETREMLY tempting…Hmmmm…

Lol, you are such a silly little girl. You're already crying?

And they haven't crashed yet?

(Sasuke would say; 'Hnn. Weak'. Itachi would just be teasing you. But I'm SUPPORTIVE.)

…I'm craving ramen.

IT'S ALL NARUTO'S FAULT! BLAME HIM!

(Yesssssss! I am filled with awesomeness; I make you feel loved. I give myself a pat on the back. –pats back— But, yes, we SHOULD! Beach house…or sumthing?)

(I no, wasn't it? I'm laughing so hard at the mental picture…neither of them would be able to stand on their own two feet! ROFL!)

Lurve 4m the Only Person Left For You,

Sakura-chan

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Sasuke and Itachi, of course.

I know. I feel it is one of my finer points.

Well, accept the offer, silly!

I know I am, no need to rub it in, Saku!

Look, I just REALLY emotional watching _The Titanic…_it makes me bawl.

The worst thing is when Itachi bursts in when I'm watching it and joins me…

OH, here he comes. Great.

(I know you are. That's why you are my friend, duh)

Lol. Actually I feel the same way…

I ALSO BLAME NARUTO!

(-pats Saku's back too- Oooooh, beach house! YESSSSSSSSSSSS! –screams with joy— Like that'll ever happen though. Sob).

(GREAT, NOW I HAVE THE STUPID MENTAL PICTURE IN MY HEAD…)

Itachi's reading over my shoulder.

I wish he would stop…

He just…DAMMIT!

Lurve from UR Bestest Best Best best Friend Who's Not Your Rival (ish),

Sia-chan

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **E-MAIL AT CAMP!!

SAKURA-CHAN! THEY HAVE –MAIL AT CAMP NOW! SO I CAN TALK TO YOU!

I MISS YOU SO MUCH! I NEEEEEEED RAMEN…

I WISH YOU WERE HERE, SAKURA-CHAN.

SASUKE-TEME'S BEING MEAN.

LUV,

NARUTO

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **Ah, of course.

Sia-chan, I just got a message from Naruto.

They have e-mail at camp now.

Sob.

I miss them.

Stupid Naruto; he left the caps lock on, so his whole e-mail is in caps.

Apparently 'Sasuke-teme' is being VERRRRY mean to him.

I don't feel that it is one of your finer points. I think it's crazy.

Not when Itachi's around.

He creeps me out.

You, as I have mentioned before, are S-I-L-L-Y.

Awwww, how cute, he's invading your personal space!

I really want the beach house to work.

Maybe.

Ha, ha, is he still reading??

If he is…

HI ITACHI! YOU CREEP (er)!

Lol.

You-Mean-Ino? You-Creep-Me-Out-Sometimes-Too,

Sakura-chan

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **no subject

Naruto.

Just a few words.

TURN THE DAMN CAPS LOCK OFF!

…You are SO stupid, y'know that??

-Sakura

(p.s. …tell Sasuke if he doesn't stop bothering you Sia and I will beat him up when he gets back…actually Sia will just be beating him up for leaving her alone with Itachi. He's watching _The Titanic _with her right now. He's SUCH a creeper…)

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Yups.

Lol.

Naruto was always a whiner.

WHAAAAAT?

And, here I thought you LUUUUUUVED me!

Itachi told me to tell you that he feels hurt.

(Yes he is still reading)

IT'S NOT CUTE! IT'S DISTURBING!

Why would a MALE like HIM want to watch _The Titanic??_

He just told me it's for "my protection"

W.

T.

F.

Majorly-confused-and-going-to-ignore-your-last-comment,

Sia-chan

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **… -confused-

Yup, he was.

I do love you! …er, somehow.

He should.

(That means I'm doing my job)

Lol, I'm laughing right now, REEEEEALLLY hard…you and your brother are funny people.

Even though neither of you know why.

You-Should,

Sakura-chan

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **no subject

TELL SASUKE TO CHECK HIS E-MAIL FOXIE!

Or I will hunt down BOTH of YOU.

Do it Naruto!,

Sia

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **YOU ARE AN ASS! ASS!

STOP HARESSING NARUTO!

YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!

I WONDER HOW YOU ARE EVEN MY BROTHER!

YES I AM AWARE THAT IT IS ON CAPS LOCK!

YOU

ARE

STUPID!

MR!

RAWRGH!

LISTEN TO YOUR SIBLINGS, YOU JERK!

You are soooooooo getting it when you come how, just so you know.

Not just me.

Sakura too.

-Your loving sister

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **RE

Hnn.

-Sasuke

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Sasuke

OMFG, Sakura.

Sasuke replied to my e-mail like this:

'Hnn.

-Sasuke'

MY LOOOOOOOONG E-MAIL PUTTING HIM IN HIS PLACE!

Why does he NEVER listen to me?

HE IS SUCH A JERK!

-stabs mini plushie of Sasuke-

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luv,

Sia-chan

(p.s. Itachi has just informed me that I need to go to therapy)

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **RE: Sasuke

Well, you DO KNOW that Sasuke couldn't care less about anyone else on the planet, right?

Don't worry about it, Sia.

I'll take care of him.

-grins, cracks knuckles-

I was always good at that stuff.

OK, now, Sia, let's calm down.

I don't want to lose you to a loony bin. xD.

Hold on Strong (ish),

Sakura-chan

(p.s. You're not alone. I have NOOOO idea what I just said, AT. ALL, munchkin.)

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **…Should I be worried for my brother's life?

Yes, but I keep hoping that he'll change.

How can I? He's my BROTHER, for ness sakes!

OK, as long as he's off my back.

I'm calm. Very calm.

Yeah, I don't either,

Sia-chan

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **Sia is very pissed at you. So am I.

I really hate you right now, you ice cold jerk!

I swear to EFFIN…well, I SWEAR that you and your brother are they most INHUMANE people on the face of the planet! DO you even care about one thing??

And DON'T even say tomatoes, you jackass.

You are going to grow up and you're NOT going to have anyone for you because of the way you treat people and so you're going to die ALONE.

No one's going to go to your funeral.

No one.

Not even Naruto, Sia, or I.

Itachi, if he's alive, MIGHT.

Because you are an ASS.

I hope you know all this and the fact that I HATE YOU,

Sakura

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **…I think you have forever ruined Sasuke.

…Sasuke's being emo now.

I don't know what to do.

HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Oh, and by the way, Sakura-chan, he said ONE THING before he went emo and 'hid';

"Sakura's kinda cute when she's pissed."

I MISS THE RAMEN!,

Naruto

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **…WHAT??

Stop pulling my leg, seriously, Naruto.

That's NOT FUNNY.

Sasuke would never like a girl in a million years.

Seriously.

I meant what I said about the "dying alone" thing.

-Sakura

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **…Er. Maybe

Well, I handled it and…

I'm UTTERLY confused right now.

Do you still have _The Titanic?_

Please bring it over along with:

-Yourself

-Some Fudge

-A box of tissues

-…And marshmallows

Luv, Sakura

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **I'm coming, I'm coming!

Sia-chan to your rescue! Don't bother e-mailing me back; once this message is sent, I'll be out the door.

Hopefully you don't mind Itachi coming.

He insisted he tag along.

Weirdo.

Love,

Sia-chan

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **You heard me.

No, Sakura-chan, I'm not pulling your leg.

…Whatever that means.

I think Sasuke liiiiiiiikeeeeessssssss yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu.

He treats all the females we know horribly.

But not you.

You two are going to get married and have little Uchiha babies.

Don't Forget to Invite Me to the Wedding,

Naruto

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject; **AGH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??

SHUT UP!

SASUKE IS AN ASS!

I WOULD NEVER GET WITH HIM, EVEN IF HE IS HOT AND-

OMFG! DON'T _EVER_ TELL HIM I SAID THAT!!

(If you are wondering why I didn't erase that, it's because…I don't know! Because you are a person I can talk to…)

I just got the worst shiver ever.

He's reading this, isn't he?

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!

-goes and hides-

I'll see you in ten years, Naruto.

-Sakura

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **Lots of things. Including letting my best friend read over my shoulder as I check my e-mail.

Sorry, Sakura-chan.

He insisted.

He looks really cocky right now.

I think you are going to get jumped when we get back.

Don't Forget What I Said About the Wedding,

Naruto

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **This is Sia, NOT Sakura.

Kill Sasuke for me please, Naruto.

Ummm…Sakura is bawling her eyes out in the bathroom and eating fudge.

We're probably going to watch _The Titanic_ when she recovers from her little "confession".

Tell Sasuke that, IF they do get together, and he does anything to hurt Sakura, I will MAUL him.

I don't care that he's my brother.

Speaking of love…how's Operation: Hinata-Hyuuga-And-Naruto-Uzumaki? Does she keep fainting?

Keep at it, pallie, all will be fine soon.

Sakura is coming. We bachelorettes need to have a sob fest.

Excuse us, if you will.

Luv, Sia

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **Mr. Red Eyes

**Subject: **U don't deserve 2 b an Uchiha.

Way 2 go, foolish little brother. Nice thinking, reading your best friend's e-mail.

How long have you liked Sakura?

(By the way, Sasu-chan…I'm at her house right now. Hanging out with her and Sia. Watching _The Titanic._)

Be J-E-A-L-O-U-S.

-smirk-

-Your Older and So Much Better Brother

**To: **Mr. Red Eyes

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **RE: U don't deserve 2 b an Uchiha.

Shut up.

Jerk.

-Sasuke

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **How's _The Titanic _session going?

How's Itachi? Not being disgusted by your little romance movies, is he?

I miss my ramen.

Only three more weeks-!

Eat some ramen for me, Sia-chan.

You should e-mail Gaara. He's going all sad'n'unhappy (coughcoughemocoughcough) on us.

-TheAwesomeNaruto

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Not that bad, thanks for asking.

I'm not even going to ask how you know he's here.

(You are a stalker)

(And so is Itachi)

Woo. Three more weeks of bliss until your loud voice comes back.

YES. I CAN'T WAIT.

Alright, if you insist.

WHAT? HOW IS HE? OMG, I'M GOING TO DO THAT IMMEDIATELY!!

-Sia

**To: **iS33r3d

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Hi, Panda.

I MISS YOU PANDA!

Naruto told me you were depressed.

Do you miss me?

I miss your noncommittal grunts.

Tee hee.

Luv ya,

Sia

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **iS33r3d

**Subject: **Hnn.

I'm NOT depressed. Naruto's an idiot. Don't trust ANYTHING he says.

I'm NOT a panda. Don't call me THAT.

Not really.

That's nice.

-Gaara

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **…The Facts Of Life.

Sasuke wants to know what Sakura's doing right now…He's getting on my nerves.

Can I kill him, PLEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSEEEEE?

So? Did you get Gaara un-depressed?

I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING,

Naruto

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **You sound like a philosopher. IS SOMETHING WRONG??

Well, she's, um…

Still in shock.

Eating fudge.

Talking to Itachi about what an ASS Sasuke is.

And wondering about…well, I won't go there, since Sasuke's probably still reading.

HI BRO!

Sure. Go ahead and kill him. I don't care.

(But Hinata might not like you if you become a murderer)

Apparntly, according to HIMSELF, he never was 'depressed' and you are 'an idiot' and he advises me too 'not listen to you'. Yup.

NO YOU DON'T,

Sia

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **no subject

…Umm.

I really DON'T know how to say this.

(Uchihas AREN'T supposed to get embarrassed, dammit, so don't tell Itachi!!)

I like you. A lot.

(Do you remember, when we were little, and you told me that I'd never have friends besides you or Naruto because I didn't have good communication skills?)

-Sasuke

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject; **EEEEEEK! NARUTO! I NEED 2 TALK 2 U!

First, PLEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE get Sasuke AS FAR AWAY FROM THIS E-MAIL IS POSSIBLE.

E-mail me back when he's gone.

-Sakura

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject; **TOLD YOU! DON'T FORGET THE INVITATIONS!

Ha ha, he told you he liked you, didn't he?

Poor Sasuke.

Especially when you were going out with…er…Idate.

I thought he was going to die.

So? Whatcha gonna say?

(Don't worry…he's got kitchen duty tonight. He's nowhere near this AREA)

-Naruto

**To: **iS33r3d

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Humph.

But I do.

AWWWWWW BUT IT'S SO FUN!

And it fits.

-winks-

I MISS YOU SO MUCH!

You are hurting my feelings, Panda.

That's not nice.

You should be nicer.

Humph.

You're breaking my heart, Panda.

-Sia

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **I don't know.

I seriously don't know, Naruto.

It's always been the three of us (and then later Sia and Gaara and Hinata, although Sasuke never has trusted Hinata or Gaara as much as you, me, and Sia) and this might break us apart.

DARNIT!

I don't know, Naruto…if I told you that I didn't like him AT ALL, or that I didn't think he was "cute" "handsome" "sexy" "gorgeous" …and other things, I would be lying.

I have to think about.

DAMMIT!

-Sakura

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **You will NEVER believe this.

First off; Sasuke told me he liked me.

Second; I've just been told why our parents never let us go to camp.

Siaaaaaa…my parents are taking us to a spa in a week for my birthday!!

I'M SO EXCITED!

(Hinata's coming home early from camp so she can go with us)

ARE YOU NOT EXCITED OR WHAT?

E-mail me back…on both points, please.

-Sakura

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Please don't tear me down for the way I formatted the e-mails but, if you have an idea for me to fix them or make the formatting better, please let me know.**

**OK. So, I am going to accept flames for this chapter.**

**Yes, me, the anti-flame queen (OK not really)**

**Since this is the first time I've tried something like this, I feel it is only courterous for me to allow you to tell me what I could've done better.**

**(but, if you are going to flame me, DON'T give me a stupid flame. Comment about the story, and ONLY the story).**

**so please leave a review.**

**;)**

**+MaybelleTheRAWRDragon+**


	2. Week Two

**Hello everyone.**

**I must apologize for my long absense, I was...busy...**

**Eh heh heh heh.**

**Yeah, I've been gone for a while doing...things to help my future.**

**...Mmmm.**

**MUST THANK ALL REVIEWERS! **

**alayneni: Yeah, cute! OK I'm glad...I was obsessing/panicking over it. I love making Itachi the weird older brother who tires to get his siblings in trouble/annoying them and being obnixious. Its REALLY fun to write. Lol, that's an hilarious idea! Sia briefly mentions it in this chapter...I haven't decided whether I will or not. **

**SasuSaku13636: Woo, hyper alert. Awwwwww I'm glad you like it Um, as for Sakura going out with Idate still...I believe it says something like 'Especialy when you WERE going out with Idate'. Past tense, so no, she's not.**

**SakuraUchiha14: Aw I feel special. Way to demand! Makes me happy...Well, because Sasuke is not good at social stuff, remember? Poor, poor Sasuke. SO socially clumsy. Lol. Ummm...alright. I'll think about it...**

**vampireizzy: Hello! (again...ish?) Yay u -LUV- it...**

**The Only Sane One; Woo! Yay! Great!**

**keiko-uchiha: ...Kinda...? I meant it to be funneh... -puts tail behind legs- But you liked it, yay! -happy again-**

**Animecherryblossem33: Aw yeah! Yeah...same here...OK OK JEEZ so impaitent...lol.**

**Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1: Lol. Itachi's character was just BUILT to be made weird. He's so easily bent, lol mwahahaha. Alrightie!**

**Theblackroseofkonoha: . Well I tried but it was being mean and wouldn't let me do it...it kept messing up the story so i didn't.**

**ANYWAYS...in between each e-mail I have inserted _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ to let you know that it's done and yeah...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, peeps!**

**_Editing Note: If you happen to see 'Ino' please ignore it. It's supposed to be 'Karin'. I went through and changed them, but I don't know if I got them all. Thanks, all. _**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Camp Month**_

_**Chapter Two.**_

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **iS33r3d

**Subject: **Hnn.

Well you shouldn't.

Tch. Whatever.

NO IT DOESN'T.

Well, I don't miss you.

I don't care.

STOP CALLING ME PANDA!

I repeat; I don't care.

Good.

-Gaara

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **I don't.

I KNEW it!

I am SOOOOOOOO going to kick his ass if he hurts you.

WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT??

NO WAY!

I AM SOOOOO EXCITED NOW TOO!

WOO!

YESSSSSS!

(I'm glad Hina gets to come with us; we should go e-mail her now)

SPA TIME! SPA TIME!

Gonna go pack.

…but…isn't your birthday in the spring??

I'm confused now.

Later,

Sia.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **Objection, objection!

…Hmmm. Maybe getting Sasuke to confess wasn't a good idea after all.

He's really pissed at me and is being emo.

I need your help, Sia-chan.

Sakura hasn't e-mailed him back yet, but she's e-mailed me.

I don't know what to do.

HELP!

THE RAMEN DEMANDS IT!

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **Why not?

Psshaw. I don't care, seriously.

I don't mind you and Sasuke TOGETHER (as long as you don't do PDA…that's just gross)

Sakura, if I thought this was going to ruin our friendship, I'd…

Stop eating ramen.

Seriously, Sakura.

…If you don't accept, you are GOING to break his heart

(INVITATIONS!)

Besides, I know you like him.

(I read your diary once…I hope you don't kill me for that)

Go get…him!

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From; **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **YOU GOT YOURSELF INVOLVED? NARUTO!

WHAAAAAT? No! NO!

You DID NOT…

He would never listen to you!

I don't believe it!

(Ignore him. It always works. Trust me)

SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID RAMEN YOU STUPID FOOL!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **iS33r3d

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **RE: Hnn.

YOU ARE MAKING ME GO EMO!

I hate you now.

-goes and cries-

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From**: Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **Do you now?

You knew?

Hmmm.

I don't know if I like him or not…

(I'll go e-mail Hinata; don't worry about it)

WHEEE! A WEEK AWAY FROM EVERYONE!

(except Hina)

(well…my parents didn't have enuff money then and they do now so yeah…)

PACKING,

Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **lil-miss-shy-lavender-hyuuga

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **WOO!

Do you know about the spa, girlie?

YES YES YES YES!

Karin is going to be soooooooo jealous!

MWAHAHAHA! SHE'S A BITCH!

I HATE HER!

(by the way….has Naruto made a move on you yet?)

E-MAIL ME BACK ASAP!!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **is33r3d

**Subject: **…

I don't care.

…Fine. I miss you.

Happy?

-Gaara

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **lil-miss-shy-lavender-hyuuga

**Subject: **RE: WOO!

Yes. I do.

I'm ecstatic.

…I don't care about Karin. She's a slut.

What are you talking about?

Naruto?

Make a move?

ME?

-Hinata

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **WHAT?

What? I couldn't help it.

Things happen.

(I felt it was better for him to do so…it was eating him)

WHY IS HINATA STARING AT ME? DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH YOU?

DID YOU TELL HER??

I DEMAND INFORMATION, SIA!

MY RAMEN IS NOT STUPID!,

Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **Look, just forget…

Look, just forget what I said.

It's obvious you don't feel the same way.

-Sasuke

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject**: You ARE really stupid, aren't you?

I NEVER SAID THAT!

You're dense like Naruto, sometimes.

Give me a week.

Then I'll tell you.

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **I just gave myself a week.

I told Sasuke to give me a week.

Then I would tell him.

NARUTO READ MY DIARY, THE ASS!

And he KNOWS I like Sasuke.

I know I do.

I'm just trying to decide if it's worth the fangirls hating me and the hardships…

And whether it's going to last or not.

Sigh.

How's Gaara? Talked to him lately? ;)

Lurves,

Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject**: Wow. Way to take a major step.

…Mature much?

I dunno. Most confessions wouldn't land you such a long time to think.

Hina knows, and she's excited. xD

She's coming back tomorrow.

!!

He's fine…

(yeah, I know, I was there, reading it too)

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **Well…I GUESS I do…

Things are confusing right now.

Naruto.

Hinata, Sia, and I are going to a spa in two days for my birthday.

We'll be there for a week.

You may not be able to contact us.

I've figured out that I LIKE Sasuke…I just don't like the idea of fangirls chasing after me, trying to kill me.

I don't know if I'm going to accept or not.

WHY THE HELL DID YOU READ MY DIARY, YOU ASS!

AND WITH SIA, NONETHELESS!

And DON'T tell me that Sasuke was there.

If he was, I don't want to know.

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja, Black'N'BlueSasuke, iS33r3d

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Please excuse my absence.

Me, Hinata, and Sakura will be gone for a week and may be unable to take your e-mails.

You are welcome to try to send me an e-mail.

I cannot promise any results.

Will be gone from: A week, two days from now. JULY 17-23.

Buh-bye,

Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **…

…You're not mad about the diary thing, are you?

PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE don't be mad at me!!

I -heart- you,

Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry

**Subject: **RE: …

OF COURSE I AM, DUMMIE!

But I forgive you.

Because you are my BEST friend in the world AND

I love you.

I also -heart- you,

Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **Hnn.

Whatever.

…how's Sakura?

The dobe is acting weird (er then normal)…

-Sasuke

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **YOU KNOW WHAT!

Like HELL you couldn't (JERK!)

Yes. I'm sure they do…

(uh huh. Whatever)

I didn't say anything…what are you talking about…?

-twiddles fingers and whistles innocently-

OK, maybe I DID…

SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU!

RAWRGH,

Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **lil-miss-shy-lavender-hyuuga

**Subject: **Coming home.

I'll be home soon.

Camp keeps getting weirder and weirder…

Naruto and Sasuke have gone into hiding (don't ask me-I have no idea) and Karin's being more of a slut than normal…

Did she somehow find out about our trip and get pissed?

Please don't reply to this e-mail…call me or something, alright?

See you when I get B-A-C-K,

Hinata

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **I feel rejected.

OK…so I really have nothing to say in reply to your message except (THANKS A BUNCH BEST FRIENDIE!), so, instead…

Did you e-mail ANYONE, bragging?

Because Hina 'n' I are thinking Karin knows.

(apparently, she's being a bigger slut then is normal for her…what a shocker, right)?

I wanna have a movie marathon with you. Come over and we'll watch the _Pirates of the Caribbean _trilogy.

(Oooooh, big words…)

(…that phrase made me sound like Naruto, didn't it?)

(DARNIT!)

Please-help-me-COUNSELING?

Sia-chan

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **U r confusing meh.

…Um, no I didn-

Oh. Wait.

Even though I hate Karin, my mom and her mom are, like, best friends. So…maybe…

Yeah. She probably does.

(wow…not really, actually)

Oooooooh, that sounds good. I'm hooked.

(…ur…weird…)

(…Let's not go there, OK? Just…no. No.)

PLEASE, JUST SHUT UP!

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **…I'm REALLY wondering if I was switched at birth.

So, while I was waiting for your reply, I went outside to get the mail, and, on my mom's car, there was a bumper sticker that read

YOU DON'T SCARE ME. I HAVE TEENAGERS.

in giant purple block letters.

How embarrassing.

(do you like how I centered it, just for you?)

I went back inside and demanded an answer from my mother. She just said, 'Isn't it cute?' and then went on about supervision at the spa…

I swear, if she demands Itachi comes, I'm going to run away.

(If I do, can I live with you?)

(Please)

(I'd love you forever and ever)

(…not that I already don't.)

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From**: Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **…

R u ignoring me?

Answer 2 me.

(why is Itachi e-mail stalking me…?)

-Sasuke

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **Mr. Red Eyes

**Subject: **nothing particular

Hi, foolish little brother.

How's camp?

Gone gay for Naruto yet?

Karin stalking you?

How'd you like having a pie smashed in your face?

-Itachi

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **He has connections.

What?

Me?

Ignoring?

Ha ha ha, you must be out of your mind…

-sweat drop-

…Itachi is _e-mail STALKING _you?

Call the authorities.

Immediately.

(although I don't know if that would work…he kind of IS your brother…)

Ummmm…

I HAVE THE SOLUTION TO ALL YOUR QUESTIONS (ish)!

Is a). Pein, b). Kisame, c). Deidara, d). Hidan, e). Kakuzu, f). Sasori, g). Tobi, h). Zetsu, or i). Konan a counselor at the camp?

I TOLD YOU HE HAS CONNECTIONS!

And you wouldn't listen to me. Ha.

-Ur Awesome-Possum-Coolio-Sister

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **LOL!

SASUKE GOT STAMPEDED BY FANGIRLS TODAY…

I laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

Now he's being emo again in our cabin, murmuring things about Itachi and Kisame and 'e-mail stalking'.

(Wanna help me out on the last one, there?)

(Me confused)

Hey…how's Sakura doing?

She hasn't e-mailed me back in forever and I'm kinda worried about her sanity. -sweat drop-

…Hinata kept staring at me during lunch and it was freaking me out.

Does she like me back, or what?

She left this morning, so she should be home tomorrow.

SIA I NEED YOU! YOU ARE MY INFO GATHERER (coughstalkercoughcough)

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To:** TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From**: TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **…that's lol HOW?

…That happens almost every DAY Naruto, silly.

Oh no! I've caused my baby brother to become emo again…

-sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob-

Alright I'm done being emo.

Apparently Itachi is 'e-mail stalking' Sasuke through Kisame…

Don't ask how.

I don't know myself.

(you ALWAYS are confused)

She's fine, I guess.

She's perfectly sane…ish.

Well, as sane as you can be when you're Sakura.

…WELL DUH SHE LIKES YOU, YOU IDIOT!

How much dumber can you GET?

I AM _**NOT**_ YOUR INFO GATHERER!,

Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Stop being emo, baby brother.

Itachi is NOT something to be emo over, do you hear me?

Hello?

-shakes you-

Anyone in there?

SASUKE! LISTEN TO ME YOU EMO, STUCK UP, POMPOUS BABY BROTHER OF MINE!

I am NOT someone to ignore…

(by the way, how're things with Kisame and Itachi e-mail stalking you going? Have you gotten pissed off at him yet?)

(…I have my resources…)

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **I'm NOT emo.

Stop listening to Naruto.

I'm NOT emo.

…You are WAY to hyper to be an Uchiha.

Hnn,

Sasuke

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From**: Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **Hmmm…I am too.

…WTF?

Well, at least it's not as bad as my mom's-

I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THERE IS LOUD MUSIC COMING FROM THIS CAR. I LIKE TO GET BOOGEY WIT IT.

…Seriously, who even says 'boogey' anymore?

SHE'S INSANE!

(but she is taking me 2 the spa, so I must be nice)

COUNTDOWN: Three days.

I'm excited-io!,

Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Naruto, the king of dumbness and dork-i-ness and idiotic-ness.

…As to your previous e-mail, I have arranged everything needed to say in a list:

a). You scare me.

b). Your mom scares me.

c). No one says 'boogey' anymore.

d). Our parents are WEIRD!

Now, onto OTHER, more pleasant (ish) things:

E-mail Naruto, ples, my wonderful bff. He is freaking out about you.

He's wondering about your sanity.

(Doesn't everyone, though?)

LUV YOU!,

Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From:** Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **…Naruto, I REPLIED to your e-mail.

Did you not read it or anything?

…I'm REALLY wondering how you've passed every year of high school so far, and middle school too.

So I'll say it again:

WHY DID YOU READ MY DIARY, JERK?

AND WITH SIA NONETHELESS?

And SHUT up about me and Sasuke! I don't know what to do right now and I'm TRYING to figure it out, freaks!

Will you tell Sasuke that he needs to STOP being emo and STOP worrying about every little thing!

He's SUCH a…ARGH!

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **…Meh.

My inbox has been randomly deleting e-mails (I blame the sucky camp computer) so I'm sorry that I didn't get it.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah I want ramen.

Sasuke perked up when I told him you said hello.

And started being his cocky self again.

See, you have power over him, Sakura-chan!

YOU KNOW THE WAY TO HIS HEART…

I'm sorry if that sounded creeper-ish.

How's Hinata?

I miss her and her staring at me.

Sob.

By the way…Karin is moving in on your man!

RAMEN!,

Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **...wow Naruto.

Oh. Well THEN.

No, it's all OK.

SHUT UP ABOUT RAMEN!

…How did I know that that was going to happen?

…What kind of cocky? SHUT UP I DO NOT HAVE POWER OVER HIM! AND YES THAT SOUNDED CREEPER…ISH!

She's fine.

….Wow Naruto.

SASUKE IS _**NOT**_ MY MAN!

…What is with you and ramen?,

Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **…WHY ARE ALL OF MY FRIENDS INSANE!

OK. All of your e-mails have gotten really short, and I don't LIKE IT!

Why can't you write longer ones, hon? I have nothing else to do but watch TV (nothing's on) call you (out of minutes), eat (NOHING EDIBLE IN HOUSE!) …and…E-MAIL YOU! SO write longer ones so we can talk about everyone and everything that's happening!

…So Karin is making a move on Sasuke again.

I wonder how long this one will last.

Oh…and I've decided!

Mwahaha, I will keep you in the dark…for now…

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **WHAT? NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!

We're talking about my baby brother's future here! SAKURA, YOU BETTER E-MAIL ME BACK ASAP!

(sorry about everything else…I've been…busy…yeah… DOWN WITH KARIN! SHE'S…evil…ish… Well she didn't use to be that bad but eh…whatever…she is now…HA HA HA I really want a video of Sasuke after a Karin encounter…do you think Naruto could hook me up with one?)

I'm having hard time breathing, I'm laughing so hard.

Hinata is waiting for me on my cell, so I better get goin' gallie!

Miss you. Luv you,

Sia

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Jeez, that took foreva 2 do.**

**SO...second chappie, finished? Yays.**

**Again- please review and no more flames, but constructive critisism will be allowed, because I am just that forgiving (at this point in time)**

**CLIFFIE MWAHAHAHA!**

**Ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	3. Week Three

**Hi again everyone. I, again, must apologize for the long delay in between this chapter and last chapter.**

**DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE EIGHTEEN PAGES OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS E-MAILING ONE ANOTHER?**

**I got writer's block CONSTANTLY!**

**Anyways, enough complaining (on my part).**

**I finished it.**

**Yah me!**

**REVIEWERS FROM THE REVIEWING REALM:**

**Theblackroseofkonoha: SWEETUMS! That makes me feel extra special. Yayz!**

**Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1: YOU KNOW IT WAS FUNNEH! ...it IS an unsolved horror. He could be a superhero...RAMEN BOY TO THE RESCUE! Lol. Well...I dunno. She just...IS. -creepy stalker music going on in background-**

**kerapal bubbles: Sweet, glad you still like it. ...Yes. I do.**

**waveblader213: WAIT NO LONGER...ish.**

**The Only Sane One: The same thoughts go on in my head...I have no idea how I do it. All I know is that I go crazy insane while i do so. Lol.**

**Animecherryblossem33: ...I guess. I know. I luaghed so hard writing all the chapters so far...and I laughed especially hard writing this chapter. Lol...you'll see why shortly.**

**keiko-uchiha: yayz,**

**Me and Gaara 4ever: SWEET! -grabs a can of stalker-be-gone- Heh heh heh... -rubs hands together and gets evil glint in eyes-**

**SasuSaku13636: OMG I LOVE FUDGE TO! Well, I'll just say that I think you are going to LOVE this chapter. Heh heh.**

**SASUSAKU LOVERS: You are going to like this chapter.**

**PEOPLE WHO LIKE RANDOM THINGS: You'll be laughing.**

**PEOPLE WHO LIKE SIA: ...You will be having a laughing party, trust me.**

**PEOPLE WHO LIKE CARPETS: ...I have no idea why you are here, but WELCOME!**

**Teh Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sia and the plot.**

**I TAKE MY FERRET OFF TO YOU!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Camp Month**_

_**Chapter Three.**_

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **Er yes I can

Well…u'll probably learn from him.

Yeah…so…

Whatever.

Anyways…

OMFG WHY IS LEE OUTSIDE MY WINDOW? NO SIA SAVE ME FROM THE GREEN SPANDEX! AGH!

Argh…what is he doing…

OMFG HE'S PROCLAIMING HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR ME!

OH GREAT KAMI SAVE ME!

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **SHUT UP! UR LYING 2 ME! EVIL!

WHY WON'T U JUST TELL ME?

SAKURA U R SO MEAN!

MEANIE!

JEEZ

I really hate u.

…if its true, how did he get outside ur window? U LIVE ON THE SECOND FLOOR!

I CAN'T WAIT FOR SASUKE TO TELL ME, U FOOL! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!

Humph.

You don't believe me?

HA.

HA.

HA.

-ahem-

Anyways…

NEVER! I WILL NEVER STOP TALKING ABOUT RAMEN!

What was going to happen? SAKURA I'M CONFUSED AGAIN!

Like, cocky-cocky. I DUNNO, ARE THERE DIFFERENT KINDS? SAKURA, HELP ME!

YES YOU DO!

Sorry.

WHAAAAAAT? SHE DOES?

This opens a whole new angle.

_**YES HE IS!**_

EVERYTHING,

nArUtO, tHe RaMeN kInG

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **iS33r3d

**Subject: **no subject

Naruto has been bugging me none stop about e-mailing you and being more kind to you.

(…I only said yes 2 shut him up, I hope you know that)

And he told me about Sakura. And the Uchiha.

I had no clue.

Later, Sia.

-Gaara

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **iS33r3d

**From: **TheMiddleofTheSandwich

**Subject: **OMFG UR SOCIABLE WHAT? WHERE'S THE CAMERA? WHERE'S TEMARI?

YAYS! MY PANDA IS SOCIABLE!

-glomps u-

-hugs u 2 death-

OH NO!

-ressurects u-

Mwahaha. My brother confessed in the most AWKWARD way possible.

That's what he gets.

-cheeky grin-

LATERS, PANDA!

(call me)

Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **MWAHAHA!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I AM EVIL FEAR ME!

I have the truth, and everything else that is…

Near.

The truth.

RAWRGH NESS OF THE EMO PENGUINS

(OMFG you could join their cult!),

Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Mr. Red Eyes

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **Sia

She needs counseling.

Immediately.

And house lockdown.

-Sasuke

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject**: MWAHAHAHA! Time for you to face your DOOM!

**Attachment; **R U Random? quiz

I FOUND A QUIZ ONLINE!

I want u, Gaara, and Sasuke to take it. Then e-mail me ur answers, k-k?

GOOD!

START NOW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH FLAMES OF DEATH! RAWRGH!

I scored a 39/40.

RANDOMLY RANDOM PERSON OF RANDOMNESS: U, my friend, are the epitome of random TOMATOES! Life, for you, is filled with CHEESE and randomness! I take my FERRET off to you!

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **I HAVE THE RESULTS! MWAHAHA! YESUM DIDDLY DUM!

Sasuke scored: 4/40

YOU ARE AN ANNOYING, NORMAL PERSON: …Why are u HERE? What are you doing with your life? OH, THAT'S RIGHT, NOT BEING RANDOM, YOU STUPID FREAK! I bet you don't know how to have a good time… freak…

Gaara scored: 23/40

SLIGHTLY RANDOM: Eh. Ur good enough to hang out with the random people…just learn how to be more like them and you'll fit in better.

I scored: 38/40

MONKEY SPANK! YOU SURE ARE POTATOES!: Wow…you sure are high up there on the TOLIET SEAT of randomness…you are SLIMELY random!

Peace,

Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **WTF?

…SLIMEY?

…Wow.

That's not weird, or anything…

OMG NARUTO! I'M ON THE SHUTTLE TO THE SPA! –squees, clapping hands together-

The plane ride here was the most AWKWARDEST thing ever…There was this really weird person sitting next to us.

Me. Weird Person. Sakura. (with Hinata in the seat across the aisle)

And he was flirting with BOTH of us and the girls in front of him and behind him.

I think he was drunk or something…because he also, on his way to the bathroom, flirted with a PIG…

(yes there was a pig on the plane. Don't ask; I don't know).

And the pilot was WEIRD…because he came out of the cabin to talk to us. Some weird girl thought no one was flying the plane.

I was like, THAT'S WHAT CO-PILOTS ARE FOR, STUPID!

And then the weird guy was like, "It's about to be a WHAT! GIRLFIGHT!"

And then I slapped him.

And so did the other girl.

It was weird…

AND OMFG, NARUTO, KARIN'S CRONIES ARE ON THE SHUTTLE!

They're being obnoxious as usual…

SAY HI TO MY BABY BRO FOR ME!

(which reminds me…ITACHI is going to be two streets away, making sure that we "don't get into any trouble like robbing stores and such")

(WTF? I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AWAY FROM HIM!)

(At least he'll being hanging out with "The Akatsuki" for most of the time.)

(Jerk)

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **Weird shuttle rides and even weirder plane rides.

(I'm going to ignore your previous e-mail, you idiot).

…Naruto, there was this guy who was MAKING OUT with a PIG on the plane.

And this ring of silly-go-silly girls who were flashing everyone.

(I bet you're sad you weren't there.)

(Pervert)

There was this girl who kept making moves on Sia…it was HILARIOUS to watch.

I don't think I've ever laughed so hard.

So, here we are now, on the shuttle…

And there are these girls with their high-pitched voices.

"OMG, KARLOYN, YOU WOULD NE-E-EVER GUESS WHAT I GOT DONE THE OTHER DAY…"

Ugh.

It hurts my ears.

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **WNTF!

Yeah. Slimely.

…Yes.

IT WAS RANDOM!

AND SO AM I!

…way to bust my eardrums out.

…Wow. A Pig? Really?

…That's strange.

Really strange…

LIKE YOUR FACE! OH!

…I didn't type that.

But Kiba's not letting me delete it.

Later Sia.

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **And what else, Sakura-chan?

…Sia just said that he was FLIRTING with it.

…That's crazy insane.

OMG! I MISSED THAT! NOOO!

(Kiba's reading this and he's about having a nosebleed...)

I wish I could've seen that, too. You have to tell me everything she did to Sia.

(Sasuke's having a spaz)

(I told him, and it didn't help that I was laughing while I told him)

(He's being emo again)

(Tell Sia to e-mail him)

Yes. I'm sure it does, Sakura-chan.

(R u going to answer teme any time soon?)

What sort of name is Karloyn?

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **I know everything u want 2 know

Ah, lil' bro, you don't need to be worried about girls who are making moves on me.

I appreciate the thought, though.

…Itachi is stalking me now, too.

WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HELP ME SASUKE!

-glomps you-

Luv,

Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **iS33r3d

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **PANDA!

PANDA!

I MISS YOU!

I hope you know that some girl tried 2 get 2 me b4 u had a chance.

Lol…

(I'm just teasin' you. I do miss you though…and she did try 2 make out with me…and..yeah)

THE MENTAL IMAGES!

I'm scarred for lyfe….waaaaaaaaaah….

-hides behind u-

Btw, tell Naruto 2 e-mail Hina.

I wanna c if she faints.

Lahtah, Panda,

Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **lil-miss-shy-lavender-hyuuga

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **…nothing

Hey Hinata.

…How're things?

Things are boring here.

Except for teme being mean…

Do you want to go out for dinner when you get back home?

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **…Hinata will take a while to reply.

Lol.

She fainted when she read your e-mail.

(Take that as a yes, by the way, Naru-chan. That'll be the closest thing you'll get to a 'yes').

THIS GIRL IS STALKING ME!

The girl who was flirting with me is STALKING me.

Now, she's batting her eyelashes at me from across the shuttle…

-shudder-

GET ME OUT OF HERE ALREADY! AGH! GET! ME! OUT! DARNIT!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **…I'm Officially Scared

OK, Naruto, I told you about the girl fascinated with Sia, right?

HER ROOM IN THE SPA IS RIGHT NEXT TO OURS!

(Is that not insane, or what?)

God…she's scaring me…

Wah. She's not even stalking me and she's scaring me…

By the way, how's camp life?

Is Karin being a total and utter bitch…?

(Karin's cronies are ALSO stalking the three of us. WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE AND STALKING US!)

Btw…I have my answer all typed up for Sasuke. I'm trying to get up the nerve to send it.

I've never been more nervous in my life…

OK, except for when I got really nervous at the spelling bee and threw up on you and Sasuke when we were seven.

(…Why does Sasuke still like me, even after I did that? Does he even remember it…? Probably not)

Peace out,

Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **YOU'RE IN TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!

WHY AREN'T YOU REPLYING TO MY E-MAILS, JERK!

C'MON, ISN'T THERE SOME RULE THAT STATES THAT RELATIONS _**HAVE**_ TO REPLY BACK?

DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING, 4/40 CHICKEN-HAIRED FREAK BROTHER OF MINE!

I'LL BE WAITING,

SIA

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **...

Sorry.

I forgot to turn the caps lock off.

-sweatdrops-

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **OFFICIALLY? Something big is coming up, then…? OOH! I KNOW! YOU'RE GONNA TELL SASUKE!

… Yes, you did.

OR DID YOU…?

We may never know.

…THAT'S CREEPY!

OH NO! SHE MIGHT MOLEST SIA!

RUN FOR THE HILLS, SIA, RUUUUUUUUUUUN!

(tell her to carry around a bat with her. Preferrably a metal one).

Eh. Camp's OK. It sucks without you, and Hinata, and Sia here.

And Sasuke is being cocky but weird at the same time.

Yes. Karin is being a bitch.

And she's still making moves on Sasuke!

WHO'S YOUR MAN!

(Sorry, Sakura, couldn't resist…you aren't going to hurt me, right?)

(…Right…?)

…I have no clue, Sakura. I guess you're just stalker-able.

(…I have no idea what I just said).

(Please don't ask)

JUST SEND IT ALREADY! IT CAN'T BE THAT BAD!

…I remember that. You didn't talk to us for a week and a half 'cause you thought we wouldn't want to be your friends anymore.

…I don't know. I would be pretty turned off…JUST KIDDING, SAKURA-CHAN!

You know I love you.

WHO SAYS PEACE OUT?,

Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **...ur a dork, Naruto.

OK. If you insist.

KIBA IS A…I don't know. Kiba's cool, I guess.

What did you say to Sakura? She's being a total spazz now (just like Sasuke! Lol!)

(Yes, Sakura told me about that)

(before she went all spazz-a-riffic on us).

Anyways…

The creepy woman is trying to make "friends" with me now.

She said we got off on the wrong foot.

WELL, NO DUH, I SAY!

…You DON'T try to make friends with a girl you've just haressed…

…Especially if you're a female yourself.

HOW DOES SHE NOT KNOW THESE THINGS!

Gosh darnit!

OMG! SHE'S KNOCKING AGAIN!

I must escape.

Peace,

Sia.

p.s. Tell Sasuke that Lee attempted to 'proclaim his undying love' for Sakura.

p.p.s. and tell me his reaction.

p.p.p.s. I bet you TWENTY BUCKS that he'll got ballistics and attempt to escape from Camp to go beat up Lee.

p.p.p.p.s. Mwahahahaha.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **(I am ignoring your last e-mail…because…YOU'RE WEIRD!)

I wrote him this really, really, really long e-mail.

Talking about our whole friendship and stuff.

…And…I don't know what to do anymore!

Should I press send or what?

HELP ME PLEASE,

(Sia is not being that much of a help; she's running away from Stalker-Ina)

Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To:** Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **(fine with me)

Sakura-chan.

You wrote the e-mail.

Now press that little white-blue button and CONFESS!

…Or whatever.

Just tell him, Sakura-chan!

YOU TWO ARE DRIVING ME NUTS WITH ALL THIS BACK AND FORTH!

Just GET. IT. OVER. WITH!!

(…did I sound a lot like Sia right then? I think I did)

Sakura-chan.

SEND IT.

NOW.

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Sakura

Well, she's sending it.

But she has to "fix it" first.

…How do you FIX an e-mail?

That just shows how NERVOUS she is…

ALTHOUGH SASUKE ALREADY CONFESSED TO HER!

So what does she have to be nervous about?

OMG…I THINK SHE'S GOING TO SAY NO!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

…Must go see if I can read over her shoulder…

Damn, she caught me looking.

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **RE: Sakura

OK. Good.

…I don't know.

…She said the e-mail was long.

…Just how long does it LOOK?

(Sasuke might die from all that reading…I know I would)

I told Sasuke that she was going to send him SOMETHING and now he's all…ANTSY.

I really don't know.

WHAT? NO! THAT WOULD CRUSH HIS POOR, EMO SOUL! (not that Lee has already crushed it. Yes, I told him, and yes, he wants to kill Lee).

We have to fix this. We just HAVE to!

Make sure she doesn't say no or…or…or…)

(I'll think of something)

(Just give me a half hour)

Oh, well. You tried…

(I would do it and not get caught. Shows how bad you are at stuff like that. Jeez, Sia, you should attempt to get better. And…quickly).

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **…she's still editing.

I'm still confused about how you "fix" an e-mail.

E-MAILS AREN'T MEANT TO BE FIXED, NARUTO!

…God. All this suspense is killing me.

…It looks really long, Naruto. Like, really, really long. Like at least three pages long.

(…that's because you're stupid. Sasuke's not stupid…OK he is SOMETIMES.)

Why did you do that, dummie? That just will make everything worse in the end…

(does he check his inbox every five seconds? I know I would. Jeez.)

She has NOTHING to be nervous about! NOTHING, GOSHDARNIT PRAY TO THE SOULS OF EVIL PENGUINS!

Jesus, this girl is REALLY messed up.

…I think she might be done editing…

GOSH DARNIT!

…oh, hey, Hinata woke up.

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **lil-miss-shy-lavender-hyuuga

**Subject: **RE: …nothing

Hi Naruto.

I'm fine…

(look…I'm sorry about the stare-y-thingy)

…Dinner would be nice.

I'll be looking forward to it…whenever.

Later,

Hinata

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

Same here…

THREE PAGES?

…Wow.

The suspense is killing me too.

WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, SIA-CHAN??

Yes. He is checking his inbox right now…and he asks me stuff like, "Did she e-mail you, dobe? Tell me if she e-mails you."

IF SHE HAD E-MAILED ME, I WOULD TELL HIM!

IT'S LOGIC!!

…OK so maybe I WOULDN'T tell him…

I don't know. These two are confusing me.

By the way…Hinata e-mailed me back…

We're going to dinner after she's back from the 'spa' and I'm back from Camp.

Operation: Hinata-Hyuuga-and-Naruto-Uzumaki is GO!

…I've always wanted to say that.

Eh heh heh…

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **RE:

Dear Sasuke,

OK, so I realize that I've been a complete and total…_spazz_ with this whole thing. I really can't apologize for that and whatever…but, before I tell you my answer, we need to take a little trip down memory lane (and maybe this will help you figure out my answer before you read it). Why? …You'll find out why later.

(and, yes, I actually do remember all of this stuff)

_Age Seven: _I meet you and Naruto in the park. Slightly older kids are bullying me, and you get pissed at them and you two beat them up. Two weeks later your parents invite me and Naruto over. Two months later and the three of us are best friends.

_Age Nine: _You save me from the "evil paint" (do you remember this? The "Paint Fiasco" when fangirls of yours threw paint at me? That was fun…it turned into a paint war. Naruto laughed so hard and was sad that he missed it). The three of us drive our fifth grade teacher nuts in the first two months of school. She quits halfway through the third month.

_Age Eleven: _The three of us find out that we are all going to the same middle school. We save Naruto from falling into a pond. We get separated from everyone else during a field trip…and go get ice cream.

_Age Twelve: _It's the first time a fangirl of yours attempts to get you to go out with them. You lie to them and say you and I are going out. Three days later, I am ambushed. You and Naruto save me. The plan backfires and I must find a "new" boyfriend (which turns out to be…no, let's not go there). Sia becomes part of the group.

_Age Thirteen: _I move away for a year. Naruto calls me EVERY day. Sia e-mails me every week. You write once a month. I miss you both terribly. Naruto attempts to skip town to come visit me. You three make friends with Hinata and Gaara.

_Age Fourteen: _I move back. We're in high school together. I'm introduced to Hinata and Gaara. Naruto is ecstatic that I'm back, and tries to persuade all of our parents to let the three of us live together. When that backfires, you two barely spend a day away from me. You save me from falling out a thirteen-story-window (have I ever said THANK YOU for that?) and Naruto falls out after me. But, for some WEIRD reason…there was a trampoline underneath the window.

_Age Fifteen: _I go out with…him. And the fangirls (…and in some cases…fanboys) continue to haress me. You protect me time after time. In exchange, I help you with your homework (although I would've done that anyway, Sasuke).

_Present Age (Sixteen)_: I receive an e-mail from you telling me you like me…

And I'm scared out of my wits.

I don't know what to say…

Or what to reply with.

I'm majorly confused.

And so I start thinking about our friendship and the past.

And, well, quite frankly, Sasuke, I've realized that you've ALWAYS been there for me.

And that you treat me nicer than other girls you come into contact with, so…

I really like you too, Sasuke.

A lot.

(I knew that from the beginning)

I was just…spazzing about a bunch of different things and…well…

Sasuke, I think I'm in love with you.

LOVE,

Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject:**I told you!

I told you she was going to say yes.

And you didn't believe me.

ha.

Now we just need to keep all the fangirls away from those two...

Oh and Lee too.

-Sia

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Wow that only took FOREVER!**

**...So...ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW??**

**You better be.**

**Because I take my FERRET off to you!**

**Lol!**

**(...I have NO IDEA why I love that line so much. It's just really amusing to me I guess.)**

**So...here come the magic words...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And, hey, this fic IS NOT over yet.**

**There are still unsolved horrors of this world-I mean unsolved issues in this fic!**

**SO stay tuned to find out!**

**(i felt really stupid saying that...)**

**NO FLAMES PLEAZ!**

**Peace,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	4. Week Four

**agh...so tired...so tired...**

**-falls asleep on desk-**

**I just typed up about three quarters of this chapter in, like, two hours, and edited it...**

**sob.**

**Everything hurts...**

**Anyways. This is possibly the last chapter (unless you all beg me to add a bonus chapter, or two bonus chapters).**

**So you have to tell me or I'll just end it here.**

**sakka san: ...uh...should i be pleased...?**

**naruto.luv.llamas: ...uh...wow...totally don't know what to say...O.O**

**Me and Gaara 4ever: Yeah...well...you probably won't be for this chapter either...OH WELL! **

**alayneni: Yup. I know. I addressed it here. Thanks for let me know about that typo, I fixed it and all is good now.**

**SasuSaku13636: No, _really_? I didn't know that you were happy...Mmm. Fudge. Thanks.**

**XxHyper ChildxX: -thumbs up-**

**waveblader213: Isn't it...for me, writing eighteen document pages is the worst part. Oh well.**

**The Only Sane One: Ya! Thanks!**

**Theblackroseofkonoha: ...Er...which one...the one about Sia needing to be locked up?**

**OK! So...after a review from...ugh! I can't remember the reviewer...well anyways, after the Sakura-to-Sasuke-e-mail-at-the-end-of-the-chapter-saying-she-says-yes, I added a short e-mail from Sia to Naruto (i think). Think of it as a bonus chapter. You can read that if you like...I'm just only pointing it out because...**

**I dunno.**

**I felt like everyone should know...**

**Yeah...**

**Anyways!**

**Onward with the incredibly long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm...let me check... uh no sorry to disappoint. I seem to do that a lot. Oh well.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Camp Month**_

_**Chapter Four.**_

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **… -stares at the Uchiha lump on the floor-

…Sakura-chan….

Sasuke fainted when he read your message.

-pokes Sasuke- And I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon…

So!

…That went well…

…Didn't it…?

…Er.

Right.

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **-spazzing-

Sakura just told me that you told her that Sasuke fainted when she told him that she loved him.

OMFG, NO, CALL THE PARAMEDICS!

MY LITTLE BROTHER IS NOT BEING UCHIHA-LIKE!

…Oh god.

Naruto, I am _so_ scarred.

You know my creepy stalker?

She…er…stalked me again today…and…

-coughs, face flushing-

…cornered me…and…

…Kissed me.

-gag-

Yeah.

I am scarred.

OMFG!

THE PIG-GUY FROM THE PLANE IS HERE AGAIN!

xD. I kicked his ass.

It was funny.

…But then my stalker started chasing me.

-sigh-

Can you send Gaara out here for my protection, please?

-bats eyelashes-

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **RE: -spazzing-

…OK.

I owe you twenty bucks.

I told Sasuke and he spazzed and attempted to escape.

So now he's stuck on kitchen duty for the remainder of our two weeks left here.

I forgot to tell you when we were all caught up with the whole 'Is Sakura going to tell Sasuke'? crap.

So…sorry…

Yes. I'll send the twenty bucks with Gaara (who got permission to leave early).

…He's probably going to beat that chick up, by the way.

He looked really pissed.

…She kissed you?

…Really?

…That's gross.

TAKE A SHOWER IMMEDIATELY SIA! IMM-E-DI-AT-LY!

AS IN…RIGHT NOW!

NOT IN FIVE MINUTES, BUT NOW!

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To**: Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **RE

…

-smirks-

Thanks for the e-mail, but really, Sakura-_chan_, you didn't have to go and write four pages worth.

When you get back, go out on a date with me?

-Sasuke

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Mr. Red Eyes

**Subject: **Tomorrow Night.

Mom has requested that you and your friends eat dinner with me and my friends at least three times while you're at the spa…so…

We're going tomorrow, whether you like it or not.

And what's this I hear about one of you guy friends coming over?

…Well, invite him too.

-Itachi

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **The stalker our brother

…SASU I'M SCARED!

HOLD ME!

-clings to you but then sees Gaara and clings to him instead-

…He is being _soooooo_ stalker-ish and its scaring me.

…Hey, has that one counselor…what's his name…oh right!

Has Orochimaru tried to molest you this summer?

I WILL KICK HIS ASS!

And drag Itachi with me to help!

HE IS SO CREEPY!

DON'T LET YOUR VIRGINITY BE TAKEN!

I SHALL SAVE YOU!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **…

…

I question whether you are blood related to me very often.

…And this is one of those times.

…Why are you obsessed with my virginity?

This, is, like, the fifth time in two months you've brought that up.

Can you _shut up_ about it, please?

And unfortunately…yes. He did try to molest me. And he would've succeeded if Naruto hadn't come bursting in at the last minute and attacking him with…

…Yeah.

-Sasuke

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Mr. Red Eyes

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **…Uh. STALKER MUCH?

WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET YOUR INFORMATION FROM YOUNG MAN?

…That doesn't have a ring to it like 'young lady'.

…Darn…I was going for spiffy and everything…

-pouts in emo corner-

His name is Gaara.

And he's my future husband (jk!)

Luv ya…ish.

STOP E-MAIL STALKING ME AND SASUKE,

Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **Uh…sure.

Dinner sounds nice, Sasuke-_kun_.

What can I say?

I spazzed.

I do that a lot…

Umm…Sasuke…Sia's probably going to be pretty clingy when she gets home…because besides freaking out about the whole Orochimaru thing (yes, I heard, and, personally, _honey_, I think it's _hilarious_) she got attacked by her stalker…

(I'm pretty sure Naruto already told you that, but I'm just checking)

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Why, in your subjects, do you always say 'Hnn' or '…'?

I actually have been wondering about that.

NO!

ARE _YOU_ ADOPTED?

If you actually pay close attention, Itachi is very much like me.

…Just in a more, mellower way.

CREEPY STALKER ALERT! AGH!

-runs away while holding phone so can finish this e-mail-

…God…she creeps me out…this morning, she came up to me and was all, "hey. My name's Rinna. What's yours? I'd like to get to know you better…"

Kami.

So creepy.

-shudders-

WHAT, I'M NOT ALLOWED TO BE WORRIED ABOUT MY BABY BROTHER'S VIRGINTY?

Unless…have you…already lost it…?

I AM NOT OBSESSED!

JUST EXETREMLY CONCERNED (Orochimaru is bad news)

Lol…I can see the mental picture now…

…Why did Naruto have to save you?

I KNEW IT! MY BABY BROTHER DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DEFEND HIMSELF!

Gotta go…I see Gaara!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **iS33r3d

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **Where are you?

Have you gotten to the spa yet?

…Sasuke is twitching while reading Sia's e-mails…

I don't think that's a good thing…

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **Naruto you're such an idiot.

…You really do freak out over the littlest thing.

It's such an idiot-like-thing to do…

Anyways. Gaara told me to tell you that he has gotten to the spa.

He's unable to e-mail you back at the moment because he's in the middle of a showdown with Sia's stalker.

When I have the full details, I'll let you (and Sasuke) know.

Anyways…the pig guy is still here. And he's still doing creepy things. He groped this one girl.

Good thing she knows karate.

Sia and I don't have to worry, though…we can just set Gaara on him…

And, why the hell is Sia making me thank you for 'the twenty bucks that you gave her'…?

I need answers, Naruto, and I need them now.

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **Because you don't deserve anything else.

You shouldn't think too much Sia.

It's going to kill your brain cells.

Hmmm…no…

Unfortunately, that means you really _are_ my sister…

…I always knew that there's was something different about you…

Why didn't you tell mom, dad, Itachi and myself earlier that you like girls?

We're perfectly open to it.

-smirks-

…Uh.

No. You're not.

Shut up.

Stop talking about mental pictures.

You're mentally unstable.

-Sasuke

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **I AM NOT!

Shut up…it's not my fault the killer worms like to attack me…

Alright…

SCHWEET! DETAILS! YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOW AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

I love details.

…OK. I changed my mind-I really _don't_ want to go to the spa where you two are, if girls can beat me up with karate…

…But I'll send Kiba over ASAP.

Maybe he'll learn a few things…

…Well…we kinda made a bet…to see if…um…Sasuke would freak out and try to beat Lee up if I told him that Lee had declared his undying love for you…and well…you see…he did…so…I owe her twenty bucks…and…yeah…

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Mr. Red Eyes

**Subject: **…Sia…

Why aren't you responding to my e-mails?

By the way, dinner is _tonight_. Things have been changed.

You have an hour and a half!

AND RESPOND!

I'll tell mother.

-Itachi

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Mr. Red Eyes

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **…Itachi…

…Because you're a stalker.

And I hate stalkers.

Including the one who is currently chasing me down a hall screaming "SIA SIA SIA I LOVE YOU!"

I have no idea how she figured out my name…

…Damn.

WHY TONIGHT!

WHY

WHY

WHY

WHY

WHY

IT'S

NOT

FAIR

ITA!

With Love –gag-,

Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **Um, yeah you are.

…Seriously?

You're _still_ afraid of worms?

That is absolutely _classic_, Naruto, absolutely _classic._

OK so the whole thing went over something like this-

a). Gaara beat up Rinna, Sia's stalker.

b). Rinna promised to never come near/stalk Sia again

(although I'm really not too sure about that last one)

c). And, somehow, after this whole thing happened, Gaara and Sia are now together and our making out in Sia, Hinata's, and my room.

So Hinata and I are taking refuge in the restaurant.

Good.

Also, I would've beaten you up as well, so you _better_ not change your mind, Naruto…

'Kay. I'll watch out for him.

…Seriously?

You two did that?

…That's _funny_.

I can tease Sasuke about that now.

Yay!

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **no subject

Good, Sakura-_chan_.

Dinner it is, then.

Yes you do.

And it's incredibly cute.

Yeah.

Naruto told me.

…And I think it's funny.

…Don't call me honey.

-Sasuke

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **YES I DO! Like, for instant, I deserve a better brother then you…

Actually, Sasu, do you remember that IQ test we took earlier this year?

Um, yeah, who scored higher than her two brothers…?

Oh.

That's right.

IT WAS ME.

Sasuke, if there's someone gay in this family…it's Itachi.

He's _way_ to close to Kisame.

Speaking of which, I am currently en route to the Dinner of Doom with the Akatsuki (except Kisame).

Hey, after you left for camp, Itachi was sobbing about how he wasn't going to see his _Kisa-kun_ for a month.

I definitely call that gay ness…ism…

We better be…because if we're not, Ita is going to leave us.

…not that I would mind, because, quite frankly, he really is a big, humongo stalker.

(…shut up! I know he's not big! IT WAS A METAPHOR, SASU-CHAN!)

I AM NOT MENTALLY UNSTABLE!

YOU'RE MENTALLY UNSTABLE!

BECAUSE YOUR BEST FRIEND LOVES ORANGE AND TALKS ABOUT NOTHING EXCEPT RAMEN!

SO TELL ME WHO'S MENTALLY UNSTABLE NOW, HUH, BABY BRO!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Mr. Red Eyes

**Subject: **...

I am not gay.

Kisame and I are just best friends.

-Itachi

(since when do you call me Ita?)

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Mr. Red Eyes

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **… (back atcha)

…Itachi, you're obviously up to your head in de-ni-_al_.

You and Kisa-kun (…dude…what the hell is up with that nickname) are lovers. I know it.

And I'm going to prove it.

And how the hell did you know I e-mailed Sasuke that you were gay?

And WHY AREN'T you just talking to me? I'm sitting in the backseat; you're sitting in the front!

WEIRDO!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Mr. Red Eyes

**Subject**: …I have my reasons.

No.

I am _not_ in denial.

…Shut up… -blushes-

WE ARE NOT LOVERS!

…I have my ways.

…For the same reason you e-mailed me back instead of talking to me.

-Itachi

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Mr. Red Eyes

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **I'm sure you do.

Yes you are.

C'mon Ita. I'm sure Kisa-kun loves you too.

OH MY GOD! YOU BLUSHED! YOU ARE _TOTALLY_ IN LOVE WITH HIM!

It's so kawaii! -squeal-

…I'm sure you do (again).

…SHUT UP!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **…Uh…

Why are you and Itachi e-mailing each other back and forth?

Instead of talking to each other?

And how come you won't respond when I say your name?

Sia, I demand to know what is up.

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Shush.

I am in the middle of very important business.

What business, you ask?

Making my older brother confess that he is gay and has a crush on Kisame, that is what.

Oh, and e-mail your boyfriend and tell him that he should e-mail a reply to me later, since I am in the middle of something extremely top-notch and important.

Thanks, loves.

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Strawberry-Bubblegum-Icing

**Subject: **I do not shush. You shush.

Sia…

Getting Itachi to admit that he's gay is not important business.

It's just an extremely nosy middle sister who has nothing better to do.

Besides, e-mail Kisame to find out instead.

He'll be so much easier to get information from.

…Uh…ok…

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **GENIUS!

THANK YOU SAKU! I WILL TAKE YOUR ADVICE IMMEDIATELY!

… -rubs hands together-

SURELY KISAME WILL ANSWER CORRECTLY!

MWAHAHAA!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheCoolestSharkYou'llEverMeet

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **…Itachi.

HI KISAME!

…Don't ask how I got your e-mail address.

I have my ways, like your secret lover… (coughcoughItachicoughcough)

So…is Itachi your boyfriend or not?

I need to know!

My dear darling older brother is not cooperating.

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheCoolestSharkYou'llEverMeet

**Subject: **What about him?

…HI Sia…?

(By the way, I have _not_ been helping Itachi e-mail stalk you and Sasuke. He's bullying me into it).

…I don't want to know.

…

Uh.

Yeah.

He is.

…He's being secretive about it, is he?

…Oh well…I'll just threaten him with a breakup again…

-Kisame

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Mr. Red Eyes

**Subject: **SCREW YOU!

You made Kisame break up with me!

-bursts into tears-

I HATE YOU!

-Itachi

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Mr. Red Eyes

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **THAT'S GAARA'S JOB!

SHUT UP ITA!

I DID NO THING!

I'M YOUR YOUNGER SISTER!

I'M HERE FOR YOU…oh my god…stop crying on my shoulder…what the…

NO GET OFF GET OFF!

(when did you change places with Konan at the wheel? Just wondering)

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Mr. Red Eyes

**From: **TheCoolestSharkYou'llEverMeet

**Subject: **Itachi…

I didn't really…not really…Ita-kun please e-mail me back…

-Kisame

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheCoolestSharkYou'llEverMeet

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **…

He just got your apology e-mail and he started sobbing even harder…

DAMMIT, KISAME, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

GET OVER HERE AND GET HIM OFF OF ME!

DAMMIT!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheCoolestSharkYou'llEverMeet

**Subject: **MY FAULT!

THIS WAS SO NOT MY FAULT!

YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUSHED HIM!

OH MY GOD, MY ITA-KUN IS CRYING!

I'M COMING!

I'M COMING!

-Kisame

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **Just Need 2 Get Away

Sasuke-kun…can you come and take me away…?

This car is absolutely nuts.

Gaara is glaring at your older brother, who's currently crying on Sia's shoulder, who's furiously e-mailing him to 'get off her'.

Apparently Kisame 'broke up' with him.

-rolls eyes-

Sia told me that it was a fake break up, but he won't listen…

…Should I get hit him over the head…?

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **What have you done?

…Seriously, Sia, I think you pushed things a little far…

-Sasuke

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **No worries

I have it all fixed.

Kisame just got here (damn he's fast) and now our dear darling older brother is clingy to him like it's the end of the world and Kisame is his life source...which he probably is already.

(Who knew Ita could be so…female-like?)

Sigh…

Itachi hugged me to death and forgave me.

And now, me, Gaara, Hinata, and Sakura are heading back to the spa.

Hopefully, things will be more normal…

I always say that.

Then something else happens…

OH MY GOD, IT'S THE STALKER!

NO!

I MUST RUN!

TALK TO YOU LATER SASU!

LUV YA,

Sia

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Ah. Ita and Kisa-kun.**

**I happen to really like them together.**

**I have no idea why, but i do.**

**Oh well.**

**And Gaar-Gaar and Sia!**

**...That was totally random.**

**xD.**

**Sia's stalker got TOLD!**

**BY PANFA!**

**KAWAII-KAWAII PANDA!**

**EEK!**

**-giggles and dances around in a circle-**

**ANYWAYS!**

**LET US NOT FORGET!**

**Would you like me to add on another bonus chapter, two bonus chapters, or just end it here as it is?**

**The bonus chapters may take a while...but if you ask for them and you shall recieve!**

**...Don't ask.**

**Please.**

**Just don't.**

**Anyways!**

**REVIEW AWAY!**

**NO FLAMES!**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	5. Aftermath

**After careful deliberation and broken laptops, _Camp Month_ makes its return.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed in this department since I last updated.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Camp Month**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Operation: Home sweet home.

**Attachment: **Operation: Photos

Hello, agent ramen (…that sounds like a superhero name…IF YOU WERE A SUPERHERO, WOULD YOU BE AGENT RAMEN? OMG OMG!!!). Agent Cherry, Agent Shukaku, Agent Lavender, and I are finally returning home.

Attached to this 'electronic mail' are photos.

Use them wisely, Agent Ramen.

(p.s….stalker-girl has been removed. Permanently. Agent Cherry and myself watched her get run over by a bus. Too bad we weren't closer…)

-Agent Random Ferrets

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **Classified

…Bored w/out you guys here.

Sia told me you were coming home…

HURRY UP, DARNIT!

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **…

Brother, be prepared to welcome thy girlfriend into thy arms.

We are homeward bound-eth.

…

PENGUINS (eth!)!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **N/A

…I don't know how you remain friends with my sister.

I swear I'm going to strangle her one day.

-Sasuke

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **RE

You're really bad with this e-mailing thing, Sasuke.

Especially to me!

(sob)

…What did Sia do now?

…Wait, never mind, I know.

Love,

Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **…

Sia, seriously, you are really annoying to some people sometimes (coughcoughSasukecoughcough). Maybe you should think about toning it down a little.

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

…Sakura…do you think I don't know my ways around blocking?

…You don't, RIGHT?

…RIGHT??????

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **RE: Operation: Home sweet home.

…I think, Sia, you're even weirder then I am.

And that's a hard task.

(…it really is!)

But, no worries, go ahead and call me Agent Ramen.

I don't mind.

(…have you been taking _What Kind of Superhero are You?_ quizzes again?)

Peace out, Agent Random Ferrets-

Agent Ramen

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **RE: RE:

Oh, I'm sure you do, Sia. There's no doubt about that.

Thanks for dropping me off at me house (again). I'm going to go upstairs, collapse on my bed, and watch a movie.

Hmmm, I still have your copy of _Titannic…_

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubbegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **DON'T YOU DARE LOSE _THE TITANNIC!_

I will skin you ALIVE…

DON'T TOUCH ITTTTTT!

Hmm…a movie sounds good right about now…

Walking through the house…past Sasuke… (he's probably about ready to call you…)…up the stairs…into bedroom….

Yay. Soft bed.

No stalker.

Happy, happy, happy Agent Random Ferrets!

Peace,

Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **iS33r3d

**Subject: **N/A.

…Dinner.

Tomorrow.

Don't be late.

-Gaara

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **iS33r3d

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **…

Can't you be normal and just call me? Please?

Gosh, you're worst then Sasuke-sometimes-and that's saying a lot.

…

I'll be there.

(…what time? Am I just supposed to magically know?)

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **Cherry- Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **I won't.

…Sia, do I even want to know what's up with the 'Agent Random Ferrets' thing?

…I'm pretty sure I DON'T…

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **Top secret.

…Sakura-chan, Sasuke won't stop calling me.

He wants to know if you've e-mailed me, because he hasn't gotten any 'I'm home' e-mails from you.

Please e-mail him back and get him OFF MY PHONE so I can talk to HINA-CHAN!

-Naruto

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **…

I'm home, Sasuke.

So stop freaking out.

Poor Naruto just wants to talk to his girlfriend.

Love, Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **Black'N'BlueSasuke

**Subject: **…Hnn…

I'm not doing anything.

Stop accusing me.

…

…I'll call you later.

-Sasuke

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **Operation: RANDOM FERRETS SLEEPS!

Gah. Soooooo tired!

OMG OMG OMG! You really think I'm werider then you! Fantastico!

(…SHUT UP! SHUT UP NOW NOW! I CAN'T HELP IT THAT ALL THERE WAS TO WATCH AT THE SPA WAS STUPID, LAME SPANSIH SOAP OPERAS1!)

o.O Really? I can call you Agent Ramen and you won't complain? FANTASTICO!

…Do you have a PROBLEM with me taking _What kind of Superhero Would You Be?_ quizzes? YOU BETTER NOT, A.R (agent ramen)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…Anyways. Enough about that.

Some people just don't appreciate my randomness-Sakura asked if she even wanted to know 'what was up' with the 'Agent random ferrets THING'! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!

…So bored…O.o I'M GONNA GO WRITE SIA-GRAMS! LATERS, GATORS!

-Sia

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **Stop repeating yourself.

…OK. I def. am going to leave off the 'fantastico' thing (Spanish soap operas? REALLY?).

Yes. You can call me Agent Ramen and I won't complain.

Sia, some people just don't _understand_ the art/essence of being random! It's not their fault, and you shouldn't try to get them to understand.

If they don't, it's, well, their loss.

Too bad, so sad for them.

Operation: Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki, btw, is running smoothly.

Just thought you'd like to know.

…Really? You're starting Sia-grams this early? You usually wait until right before school starts…

-Agent Ramen

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **iS33r3d

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **SIA-GRAM! (personalized Sia-Gram #25)

PPPPPAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDAAAAA! I MISS YOU! EVEN THOUGH I JUST SAW YOU LIKE HALF-AN-HOUR-AGO!

-sniff- I feel so alone…Sasuke was being HELLZA MEANeth TO ME!

…OK…well…

That's all, really.

I was just e-mailing (eth) you to complain…(eth).

Peace IN,

Sia Random Ferrets Uchiha

p.s. YOU JUST GOT SIA-GRAMmed! (Sia-Gram-Ism #0: Love is nothing without a little FUDGE!-and-take.)

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **Black'N'BlueSasuke, TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja, Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing, lil-miss-shy-lavender-hyuuga, Mr. Red Eyes

**From: **TheMiddleOfTheSandwich

**Subject: **SIA-GRAM2 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes, yes, it is that time again, when I send you all a long (…ok, not THAT long…I do have a life, contrary to popular belief!!!!!), random e-mail about how much I :heart: each and every one of ya!...for the most part (cough. _Sasuke._ cough. _Itachi._ cough).

This Sia-Gram's Theme: FUDGE!

~INSIDE THIS E-MAIL IS A SIA-GRAM! FEEL SPECIAL! IT'S EVEN PERSONALIZED…ISH!~

Sia-Gram-Ism #1: Live long and prosperous FUDGE!

Sia-Gram-Ism #2: On the road to no FUDGE!

Sia-Gram-Ism #3: Each flower's petal is as delicate as the FUDGE! before it.

Sia-Gram-Ism #4: Friendship is a beautiful thing. It's like FUDGE! before the night.

Sia-Gram-Ism #5: Life is a painting, and people are just each tiny drop of FUDGE! on the canvas.

YEAH, THAT'S THIS TIME'S SIA-GRAM. I KNOW IT CAME EARLY…WHAT CAN I SAY, I WAS BORED…

Signing off until next Gram-time!,

Sydney Sia Brit Uchiha, Agent Random Ferrets the Third

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**To: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**From: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**Subject: **Lyfe.

…SO….interesting Sia-gram this time around…

I see you got "On the road to no fudge" this time.

Guess she's going to give you something other than fudge come next-day-she-sees you.

Gah ~ bored. Sasuke's taking for-fricking-ever to call me… *sigh*

…I have nothing else to say to you at this point in time.

-Sakura

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**TO: **Cherry-Bubblegum-Strawberry-Icing

**From: **TheOrangeLovingFoxNinja

**Subject: **RE: Lyfe.

…Mmmm-hmmm, Sakura-chan.

I see that YOU got "delicate as the fudge before it", so, ha.

And, no, I didn't get "on the road to no fudge".

I got "on the road to no FUDGE!".

P-sshot! Point for mwa!

…Sia has some weird thing with Spanish Soaps going on right now. Can you figure it out for me?

With Peace-N-Fudge,

Agent Naru Ramen

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**1. I don't have anything against Spanish Soap Operas. Sia does, however.**

**2. Sia-gram? Must I really explain this? Oh, fine...You know Candy-grams? Yeah, well, this is a Sia-gram.**

**Thank you kerapal bubbles, waveblader213, XxkIrOxX, Animecherryblossem33, XxHyper ChildxX, alayneni, BloodRoseintheTwilight, xXxSakura-SanxXx, Lost-and-not-found, Shikaaras girl, and utterlyconfused18 for reviewing. You guys reviewing makes writing worth while.**

**If you want an explanation for the FUDGE!...i'm hungry. I want fudge.**

**There you go, there's your explanation.**

**I know this chapter was short (er)-it was supposed to be.**

**One more bonus chapter then this fic shall be wrapped up forever eth.**

**On a side note~, Sia got accepted into the Penguin cult.**

**Be proud of her. I demand it. ;)**

**Sia and my creative juices demand reviews, ASAP, and I'd like at least ten before I even put fingers to keyboard.**

**Loveth,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**

**(You just got Sia-GRAMmed!)**


End file.
